Spoiled
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Stuck in her boring estate without a best friend or a trip to Italy, Jessie is going to have the worst summer ever... wait, who's this new butler guy? Rocketshipping, AU


Spoiled

* * *

_So, I got an idea for this fic from a picture that I saw on photobucket. It's AU... seriously! I'm not sure how old they are, but let's say they're around sixteen-eighteen because they live with their parents. LETS DO DIZ!_

_BTW: Pokemon is n-o-t m-i-n-e. Do I need to spell it out for you :P_

* * *

"No."

That was the first time she had ever heard that word.

"_What?_" She blinked disbelievingly.

It was a simple request, really. Her best friend, Cassidy, was flying to Italy for the summer, and she wanted to come along. Now this little two-lettered predicament showed up.

"No, Jessie, you aren't flying to Venice after your performance at school."

"Come on, Dad! That was three weeks ago! It's not like I got expelled!" The pink-haired girl complained.

Really, May did _not _look like she was a Muslim. Jessie just wanted to know why the heck their was always a bandanna on her head!

"I've made my decision. You're staying here this summer."

Jessie huffed and stormed up to her room. What a punishment that was! Stuck in that huge estate with the spa and the pool and the ability to have whatever you want with a push of a button. It was a hard life indeed.

Sitting on her bed watching depressing romance films, Jessie sobbed to Cassidy, "I can't believe he said no after all I've done for him!"

"I know! He, like, totally doesn't understand your feelings at all." Cassidy responded.

"When are you taking off?" Jessie asked sadly.

Cassidy snorted, "Please, it's my jet. I can leave whenever I want!" How could the pinkette forget? "But I must be taking off soon or those Italian times won't work well with my schedule. Bye-ee."

Jessie frowned dejectedly, "Bye."

It was a sad day, indeed. Great. Her best friend was on the other side of the world, her summer was ruined, and she was bored with the movies already. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Groaning loudly she yelled, "What?"

"Erm, Miss, your father wanted me to inform you that he has left for his business trip and that he loves you," a voice called through the door.

"And?"

"That is all."

Jessie groaned. Now she was completely alone. Well, the workers were there to keep the house tip-top, but they wouldn't give sympathy to her situation. As far as she knew, they didn't even have social lives. Another knock distracted her, and the door flew open. Her eyes opened wide, for no one ever barged in on her before. Hadn't they been told that on their first day?

Who had entered was a man with a purple shade of hair, a typical butler's uniform, and green eyes that glistened like emeralds. A typical butler, she supposed, but something about him seemed different, "If you're not my fairytale prince here to wisp me off to Venice, I suggest you leave."

"If only I could," said the man with a roll of his eyes and a toss of his hair, "Apparently I'm supposed to check this place out for Pokemon under your bed or whatever."

"Aren't you a little young to be working as a butler?"

"Aren't you a little too stuck up to care?"

Jessie glared at him. To be talking to the girl who's father signs his paychecks, he was acting pretty rude, "You know, I could call up my dad and have him fire you in a second."

"One, no you can't because he's in a plane, and two, I'm not _working _for pay. I'm working because my mom thinks I'm so dumb because I wanted to know why this kid in my class wore that hat all the time. Like I'm supposed to know he's got cancer!"

The pink-haired girl widened her eyes. Could it be this strange butler _understood her_? "Tell me about it! How am I supposed to know what girls are Muslim or Catholic or whatever!"

The butler nodded, "Exactly, and don't we have the right to find out?"

"What's your name?" The words surprised her as they even came out of her mouth. Never had Jessie _ever _asked a butler or maid for their names. She didn't care as long as they got the job done. Why was this guy so different? She had no idea.

"James," he nodded swiftly before ducking under the bed.

"Jessie," she said bitterly.

"We have a stuffed Pikachu under here-"

"Give me that!" the pinkette snatched the stuffed rodent from the purple-haired butler boy's hands.

James chuckled, "You still play with stuffed animals?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, hugging the creature to her chest, "I wanted a real one. Some snotty twerp at my school has a real one, and they're so hard to find in the Pokemon Centers."

Shrugging, he responded with, "There are lots of them out in the forests around here. Just go out there and you could catch ten easy."

"Ew! And risk one having rabies? Not a chance!" Jessie stuck out her tongue.

James rolled his eyes, and so the summer began. For some strange reason, Jessie could've sworn it got a little bit better...

* * *

_I, by NO means, am making fun of people with these diseases or religions mentioned here! The bandanna thing sorta falls under the category. I know Muslim girls are only supposed to show their hair to the man they marry, so with the whole "freedom of religion" thing in the USA, it's kinda a big deal, I guess, if Jessie were to rip it off her head in front of the school. And I guess the kid with the hat was a bit of an embarrassment thing along with the disease making them upset, so... Please, review. This is my first Rocketshipping, and I would like some feedback. The picture I was inspired by is this if you would like to see it. www . photobucket . com / image / rocketshipping / kimmi_00_pika / Couples%20Poket%20Monsters / Rocketshipping / fun_in_the_sun_by_Shaami . jpg? o = 77 (without the spaces)_


End file.
